Liang Yichun
Liang Yichun (梁易春) is a player of Glory. He is the guild leader of Blue Brook Guild in the Heavenly Domain. He uses the Berserker account, Changing Spring. Appearance Personality He's too lazy to type and prefers to talk things out. As a result, he's often silent in chats and gives really short replies.Chapter 79 Plot Volume 1: Banished Battle God Liang Yichun meets Xu Boyuan in the Heavenly Domain to discuss the 10th Server. Yichun learns of the Unspecialized Lord Grim, who has become a famed expert mercenary.Chapter 79 Yichun manages to prevent Boyuan and Poplar Beach from fighting, which in turn would split the guild into a factional war between the two rivals.Volume 1 Volume 2: Beginnings of the Myriad Manifestation Umbrella Liang Yichun meets Xu Boyuan in the Heavenly Domain. Yichun learns that Boyuan needs help from the guild's elites to fight for the dungeon record clear times against Lord Grim. Yichun works with Boyuan to find elites to send to the 10th Server. Yichun joins Boyuan to form a party as the Five Great Experts of Blue Brook Guild to take the Desolate Lands record clear time. They break the record with a time of 26 minutes, 31 seconds, and 55 milliseconds. Yichun orders Boyuan to start rebuilding the influence of Blue Brook Guild on the 10th Server. Yichun leaves the 10th Server.Chapter 167 At the Heavenly Domain, Liang Yichun chats with Xu Boyuan about Lord Grim on the 10th Server. Yichun tells Boyuan to relax and to sit the next Desolate Lands record clear attempt out. Yichun mobilizes Ice of Dawn, Chilling Nightfall, and Flying Brushstroke with Poplar Beach for the 10th Server.Chapter 171 In three runs of Desolate Lands, Liang Yichun and his party fail to break the record clear time. Yichun leads the party to practice on other servers. Yichun sees Ye Xiu's Lord Grim near the Desolate Lands dungeon entrance. Yichun stops Poplar Beach's skirmish with Steamed Bun Invasion from continuing. Yichun greets Ye Xiu. Yichun listens to Poplar Beach challenge Ye Xiu to a duel. Yichun hears that Ye Xiu will borrow another level 70 account to duel Poplar Beach's main account. Yichun and his party break the Desolate Lands record clear with a time of 24 minutes, 41 seconds, and 46 milliseconds. Yichun feels relieved that they put their best effort in for the best possible clear time.Chapter 174 In the Heavenly Domain, Liang Yichun hears from Xu Boyuan that Ye Xiu's party holds the new Desolate Land record clear time of 22 minutes, 35 seconds, and 22 seconds. When Yichun arrives on the 10th Server, he sees Ye Xiu's new record of 22 minutes, 29 seconds, and 57 milliseconds. Yichun is speechless. He knows that Ye Xiu's overwhelming strength has caused a huge disaster for Blue Brook Guild on the 10th Server.Chapter 179 On the 10th Server, Liang Yichun hears from Xu Boyuan about the Arena duel between Poplar Beach and Ye Xiu. Yichun discusses with Boyuan, Bound Boat, and Flying Brushstroke about the plans for Blue Brook Guild on the 10th Server. Yichun decides to visit their sponsor, Blue Rain, for help to analyze Lord Grim. Yichun meets Li Yuan, a new pro player for Blue Rain. Yichun greets Yu Wenzhou, the team captain, and asks for help to look at the 10th Server records. Yichun gives a 10th Server account card to Wenzhou.Chapter 182 Liang Yichun is shocked when Yu Wenzhou says Lord Grim is Ye Qiu. Yichun is invited by Wenzhou and Huang Shaotian to have lunch at the club's cafeteria.Chapter 183 Yichun returns to the 10th Server to meet Blue Brook Guild's Five Great Experts and Bound Boat. Yichun reveals that Lord Grim is Ye Xiu. With his friends confused, Yichun repeats himself that Ye Qiu is the former user of the Battle God One Autumn Leaf. Yichun believes that Blue Brook Guild should capitulate the 10th Server's war of influence to Ye Qiu. In the end, Yichun throws the problem to Xu Boyuan, the Blue Brook Guild's 10th Server leader, to solve. With the three other Five Great Experts, Yichun logs off from the 10th Server.Volume 2 Volume 4: All-Star Weekend Liang Yichun learns from Xu Boyuan about Ye Xiu’s plan to create a guild. Yichun sighs because he cannot stop Ye Xiu. On the 10th Server, Liang Yichun meets with Jiang You and Arisaema. Yichun agrees with the two other guild leaders to plant spies in Guild Happy. Yichun learns about the spy situation at Guild Happy from Boyuan. In a QQ chatroom, Yichun meets Boyuan, Cold Night, Plantago Seed, Lonely Drink, and two other infiltrators. Liang Yichun and the other guild leaders deal with Ye Xiu’s ultimatum to the spies to stay or to leave Guild Happy. Yichun is at a standstill on the spies who will leave or who will stay. Liang Yichun is surprised when Boyuan decides to stay in Guild Happy as a spy. Yichun has the remaining two spies to leave Guild Happy. In the group chat, Liang Yichun shoots down Jiang You’s plan of attacking all members of Guild Happy to destroy the guild. Yichun explains that their respective guilds’ image would be tarnished if they killed a normal guild like Guild Happy. Yichun targets Thousand Creations to be killed, which would ruin Guild Happy’s main dungeon team. Yichun proceeds with hunting down and killing Thousand Creations to halt Guild Happy’s progress. With the other players, Yichun moves towards the coordinates of Thousand Creations’s position.Chapter 365 With the Blue Brook Guild elite team, Liang Yichun hides in a small forest along the shore. He halts Jiang You, who wants to attack Thousand Creations immediately. After half an hour, Yichun does not hear any reports of Lord Grim, Cleansing Mist, Soft Mist, or other elites from Guild Happy. Yichun and the other guild leaders order the attack. Yichun chases after Thousand Creations. With chaos erupting in the lake, Yichun is shocked. With Bound Boat’s explanation on Ye Xiu’s defunct pro-level technique, Yichun is surprised by Ye Xiu’s ambush. Yichun watches over ten allies drown. He orders everyone to scatter. After seeing the few Guild Happy members, Yichun orders his allies to scatter. Yichun’s side has more players, who could force the few Guild Happy members to fan out. After escaping from Thousand Waves Lake, Liang Yichun is nervous about Ye Xiu, who has the advantage in fighting in the lake. Yichun orders his Blue Brook Guild players away from the lake area and splits up his elites into teams to level. Yichun leaves the 10th Server to return to the Heavenly Domain. Yichun is shocked by Xu Boyuan’s belief that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim will ascend to the Heavenly Domain at level 50. Liang Yichun agrees with the other guild leaders to send Boyuan to negotiate with Ye Xiu. Yichun sees Cold Night’s message of ceding Thousand Waves Lake to Ye Xiu or paying up uncommon materials to Ye Xiu. Yichun leaves the group chat. Liang Yichun learns about Thundering Light’s death to an Herb Garden player from Xu Boyuan. Yichun orders Boyuan to continue to work with Ye Xiu.Volume 4 Volume 5: Deception In Wilderness Town, Liang Yichun joins Chen Yehui and Arisaema to hunt down Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. With Lord Grim’s appearance, Yichun assembles his Blue Brook Guild players to hunt down Ye Xiu. Yichun hears from his players that Lord Grim and Deception split up. Yichun learns that Lord Grim is moving west, which leads to an impassible mountain range. Yichun orders his troops to the east to encircle Lord Grim. Yichun is worried about Lord Grim’s five-minute disappearance from the news reports from his players. Yichun is excited to find Lord Grim. Yichun orders his teams to encircle Lord Grim. Yichun learns that Lord Grim killed Excellent Dynasty’s Golden Fragrance. Liang Yichun is confused what Ye Xiu is trying to accomplish by killing one player and disappearing. Yichun learns from Chen Yehui that Lord Grim and Deception are fighting Excellent Dynasty players. Yichun learns that Yehui’s 3 Excellent Dynasty players died 1 minute after encountering Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Deception. Yichun is angry that his numerically superior forces cannot kill Lord Grim. He is furious that Lord Grim and Deception are exterminating 3-player teams. With Arisaema and Yehui, Yichun organizes 5-player teams to hunt down Lord Grim. Yichun compacts the formation to reduce the area, where Lord Grim and Deception are hiding. Liang Yichun learns from Yehui that Lord Grim escaped the encirclement. Yichun hears from his team that Lord Grim and Deception have 5 allies. Yichun orders his remaining troops to form 10-player teams and to hold the lines of encirclement. Yichun gets Lord Grim’s new location from Arisaema. Yichun sends his forces near the coordinates. Yichun learns that Lord Grim killed 10 Blue Brook Guild players and informs Arisaema and Yehui of his losses. Yichun realizes that Lord Grim is moving north to escape the encirclement. Yichun believes that his forces died too quickly to Lord Grim’s mysterious allies. Yichun investigates Lord Grim’s allies. He finds out that the Berserker, Cleric, Elementalist, Battle Mage, and Grappler are Heavenly Justice’s five experts. Yichun has no conclusive evidence because the opponents are using open accounts, which hide the players’ true identity. Liang Yichun joins a massive team to Lord Grim’s suspected location. He fails to locate Lord Grim. Yichun orders his forces to walk around Wilderness Town to see if they can find Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Volume 5 Volume 6: Mainstream Tank Liang Yichun rushes over to see the enemies on the battlefield. Yichun sees only 5 Heavenly Justice enemies. He is furious that Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim and Mo Fan’s Deception are missing.Chapter 501 Yichun is confused because he thought that Liu Hao’s Excellent Era players would crush Ye Xiu’s team. In frustration, Yichun orders his Blue Brook Guild players to kill the remaining Heavenly Justice players. Yichun orders his players to spread the word on forums that Lord Grim and Deception worked together to kill and to steal their items.Chapter 502 Liang Yichun is surprised that Lord Grim has evaded the bounty hunters. With Chen Yehui and Arisaema, Yichun sends over 100 players to hunt down Lord Grim.Chapter 505 At Poison Fang Swamp, Liang Yichun and his forces watch for Lord Grim’s possible arrival to steal away the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Yichun hears Jiang You’s plan to go the Arena to determine who gets access to the Wild Boss with the losers in the Arena protecting the winner’s faction from Ye Xiu and Heavenly Justice. Yichun verbally agrees with the other guild leaders to copy the Glory Pro Alliance format for their Arena competition.Chapter 532 Liang Yichun watches Herb Garden defeat Misty Castle. In the Arena, Yichun’s Blue Brook Guild defeats Tyrannical Ambition. He sees Excellent Dynasty win against Blossom Valley. He observes Samsara Guild beat Void Walk. In the next round, Yichun’s Blue Brook Guild loses to Excellent Dynasty. He sees Samsara Guild defeat Herb Garden. Yichun hears the news that Samsara Guild is attacked by venomous flies. A few moments later, he learns that Tyrannical Ambition is being attacked by venomous flies.Chapter 534 Liang Yichun orders his players to stand still instead of chasing after the Wild Boss like the other big guilds.Chapter 537 From his intelligence sources, Liang Yichun learns that the assassins, who killed a Misty Castle Battle Mage, are from Blossom Valley. Yichun stays calm and observes the situation while the other guild leaders send out pursuit teams. On the group discussion, he hears Arisaema explode in rage after 4 Herb Garden players are assassinated. Yichun hears Jiang You shout at Arisaema for killing Tyrannical Ambition players. Yichun laughs and asks what everyone is arguing about.Chapter 538 Liang Yichun tells everyone to calm down and to look into their mysterious enemies. Yichun sees Chen Yehui and Excellent Dynasty withdraw from Poison Fang Swamp. Yichun watches Arisaema and Herb Garden withdraw. He observes Jiang You’s Tyrannical Ambition, Misty Lock’s Misty Castle, Blooming Blossom’s Blossom Valley, and West Riding Wind’s Howling Heights forces retire from Poison Fang Swamp. Yichun asks Three Realms Six Paths, who is the only one guild leader left, about Samsara Guild’s motives in this situation.Chapter 539 Liang Yichun sees Lord Grim’s list of rare materials in exchange for the Wild Boss, Swamp Hunter Leipu. Yichun understands Xu Boyuan’s pain in dealing with Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim on the 10th Server. Yichun can afford to pay the rare materials but is difficult to accept. He calls over a subordinate to deliver the rare materials to Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim.Chapter 540 Liang Yichun follows Ye Xiu to Swamp Hunter Leipu. Yichun sees Wei Chen’s Wind Formation. Yichun orders his Blue Brook Guild troops to attack the Wild Boss. Yichun hears Wei Chen joke about Blue Brook Guild’s benefits and kicks Wei Chen and his comrades out of the guild. Yichun watches Wei Chen’s forces and Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim walk away from the area.Chapter 541 Yichun watches his teams help Samsara Guild kill Swamp Hunter Leipu, which Samsara Guild takes credit for in the system announcement.Chapter 542 Liang Yichun joins the other big guilds on a scheduled patrol shift of the Poison Fang Swamp boundaries to ambush Ye Xiu’s Lord Grim. Yichun contributes 10 players for each shift. He is frustrated that Ye Xiu has not logged on for 2 days.Chapter 543 Yichun receives news that the enemy rescue team dies, but Lord Grim escapes from their allied encirclement.Chapter 544 Liang Yichun learns the dreaded news that Heavenly Justice is setting up a professional Club for the Glory Pro Alliance. He is angered by allegations that the big guilds treat their lowly average player like a “slave.” On the Glory forums, Yichun directs his core players to refute the generosity of Heavenly Justice’s guild storage system. He is surprised to see most players supporting Heavenly Justice.Chapter 547 Skills and Abilities Trivia * As Blue Brook Guild's leader, Liang Yichun is an official staff member of Blue Rain.Chapter 182 * Liang Yichun dislikes typing so much that he arranges his guild members' characters to meet at a specific place in Glory to talk.Chapter 182 References Category:Berserker Category:Guild Category:Blue Rain Category:10th Server